


Macaroni

by shreddedapple (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Cum Word, M/M, Pet Names, Sex, Top Alexander Hamilton, one-night stand, top alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: “Wanna get out of here, gorgeous?” The other man had breathed, his hand sliding up Thomas’ thigh. He nodded in response, downing the remainder of his drink, taking the man’s hand and leading him out of the bar, purposefully moving his hips just a bit more once he felt the eyes of the man linger on him.And that’s how he ended up here, in a dingy motel room, his legs spread wide and bare with a stranger’s fore and middle fingers pressed into him, coated with a generous amount of lube.





	Macaroni

“Wanna get out of here, gorgeous?” The other man had breathed, his hand sliding up Thomas’ thigh. He nodded in response, downing the remainder of his drink, taking the man’s hand and leading him out of the bar, purposefully moving his hips just a bit more once he felt the eyes of the man linger on him. 

 

And that’s how he ended up here, in a dingy motel room, his legs spread wide and bare with a stranger’s fore and middle fingers pressed into him, coated with a generous amount of lube. Thomas let out a soft groan, reaching for the other man, “C-c’mon, I can take it, fuck me.” he breathed, cupping the other’s jaw and tilting his head up. The man made eye contact for a moment, a wicked smirk spreading before his third finger joined (accompanied by a “Patience, babydoll.”), and Thomas was reduced to moaning again. 

 

The man- Who, Thomas had just now realised, he never got the name of- was holding onto his waist, slowly rubbing circles into him as he entered, the pair groaning in unison as he slipped in, balls deep. After a moment of quiet, heavy breathing, the man piped up, “Good to go?” Thomas nodded, and the other man slowly rocked his hips, testing the waters. When he was rewarded with a quiet groan for more, the man moved faster, immediately moving to pin Thomas’ wrists above his head with one hand, the other digging into the mattress for balance. 

 

Thomas only remembered his..  _ predicament _ , when the other man warned him that he was close. His cheeks seemed to go brighter than what they already were, painted with an embarrassed blush.  _ How is he supposed to bring up.. That!? And the word is so embarrassing, good lord.  _ He took a steadying breath, gasping it out almost immediately as the other man landed a particularly hard thrust into him, before he placed a hand on his chest, “H-hey.”

 

The other man paused, a worried look quickly flashing on his face, “Is everything okay?” Thomas nodded quickly, rocking his hips down a bit, biting his lip. “Y-yeah! Of course, I just-” he took a breath. “Um, c-can you say macaroni? Please don't ask.”

 

The man stared at Thomas for a moment, his entire expression being the embodiment of ‘what the fuck’. “You- you want me to  _ what _ ?” Thomas cringed a bit. “Say macaroni.” he repeated. “What the absolute fuck!? Why would I say that?” the guy exploded, sitting back a bit, his cock half slipping out of Thomas, who gave a soft whine at the loss. “It's, Jesus Christ, it's a cum word. I-I’ve been..  _ trained,  _ for lack of a better word, to cum when someone says it.” he explained quickly, shifting back a bit. 

 

The other man studied him, an eyebrow raised and his mouth half open in mild shock, “You'll finish me off separately, right? Because.. I can't fuck you knowing that I have to say  _ that _ .” Thomas nodded, biting his lip harder, “Just- Say it, please.” The other man sighed quietly, moving closer again and wrapping a hand around Thomas’ cock, “ **Macaroni** .” he said slowly, pumping him lazily. 

 

Thomas spilled over his hand, a soft moan coming out as he jerked his hips up. The other immediately pulled his hand away, crossing his arms indignantly. “Get over here, then.” Thomas rolled his eyes, but obediently crawled over, slipping off the bed and immediately taking Alexander into his mouth, deciding to not waste time. Within the minute, the other came down his throat. 

 

Thomas pulled away with a self satisfied smile, swallowing the cum. The man had already begun to gather up his clothes, and the smile Thomas had slipped off. “So I presume you won't even stay to give me your number?” he questioned, slowly clambering back onto the bed. He slipped under the sheets, and his hand joined, tracing his sore rim. The man didn't respond, tugging on his jeans. 

  
Before the man had left, he had given Thomas a final once over, before a smirk appeared. “ **Macaroni** .” he said softly, disappearing from the room. Thomas tensed up, before a soft growl escaped, a lonely hand wrapping around his cock. And that's how he spent his night, moaning in an empty bed to a man whose name he didn't even know. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have 0 regrets.


End file.
